


Bring Me Flowers

by teenageavenger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flower Danvers, tattooed Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenageavenger/pseuds/teenageavenger
Summary: Kara had been working at the flower shop for a while. Lena had just set up her tattoo pallor next door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short(very short) fic I created for tumblr a while back

Kara had had a thing for plants ever since she came to Earth. There were so many colors and they all looked so different. They reminded her of all the aliens that she used to see when they visited and in her books. All different creatures but relatively similar. Some weren’t so friendly like the Venus Fly trap but some were full of beauty like lilacs. When the chance came to work at a flower shop, Kara had to try really hard not to use her super speed to get her application in faster. 

“Hey, Kara!” Winn greeted as he made his normal deliveries to the shop. “What’s the new shop next door?” As soon as Winn started to set down the boxes filled with the flowers he grew himself, Kara was opening them up to see inside. She was looking for something new. Winn said a while ago he was going to try growing something different, and Kara has been dying to know what it was.   
“I heard it’s a tattoo shop. They aren’t open yet.” Kara replied, not really caring about her response. “Do you have the new flower?” The girl tried to sound nonchalant when she asked, but her face gave away her excitement. With a small grin the gardener produced a smaller box from behind his back. His grin grew larger at the excited gasp that came from the Alien. He opened the box with a small ‘Ta-da!’ to reveal white flowers with a yellow center. 

“They’re” Before Winn could explain what they were, he was cut off. 

“Plumeria flowers. They symbolize Natural beauty, charm, and grace. They represent spring, new beginnings, and birth!” Kara said, her voice taking on a awestruck aspect like it did anytime she discussed flowers.   
“It still amazes me that you know so much. I have some more things to do. Maybe you should give the Plumeria to the more than likely buff tattoo guy next door. You know, as a shop warming present?” Winn joked, as he exited the flower shop. Kara couldn’t help but gasp. These flowers had just arrived! She couldn’t just give them away! Before she could dwell on it too much, the tv from the back room blared a news report. 

“Reports are coming in that Ms. Cat Grant is being targeted by an alien!” Kara quickly posted a sign on the door stating she was making deliveries, before flying off to help the social media queen who had given her the title Supergirl.   
~~~~~

After a long battle with the alien targeting cat, there was another attack, and then another. Kara knew she should be trying to figure out why there were so many attacks in one day and how they were related, but she was so tired. She just wanted to go back to her shop and lock up. She’d deal with the aliens tomorrow. 

“They’re locked away. They can’t hurt anyone.” The alien assured herself as she entered the small shop that she ran. She couldn’t help but smile as she put up the flowers that were delivered that day. They were all so pretty and diverse. How could someone not want to be surrounded by these all day? Her smile grew wider as her gaze fell on the Plumeria. She had noticed that the tattoo parlor’s light had been on when she entered the shop. The owner was probably still there, and Kara had seen so much evil that she needed some good and kindness even if it had to come from herself. 

So with a smile gracing her face, the flower shop keeper picked up the pretty white flowers, and headed out the door. She knocked on the glass of the shop next door; her smile widened as she saw a pretty dark haired girl walk towards the front. 

“We’re closed.” The girl sounded bored. She didn’t even bother to open the door.   
“I’m not here for a tattoo! Are you the owner of the shop?” The girl nodded as she looked Kara up and down. After a few minutes of blatantly checking the blond out, the tattoo shop keeper opened the door, and beckoned for Kara to come inside. 

“Hi, I’m Kara. I’m the manager of the flower shop next door! I brought these Plumerias as a shop warming gift!” Kara said brightly, holding the flowers out for the girl to take. As she spoke, the alien took in the appearance of the the tattoo artist. She was dark haired, pale, and very pretty. Her ear piercings looked so cool, Kara was almost tempted to get one herself. The eyebrow piercing was also cool, but Kara couldn’t dream of getting one of those. She also noticed a tongue piercing. The alien couldn’t help but wonder if the girl did any of those herself. What really drew her eye, though, was her tattoos. She had several on her arms, and a few peeking out from her skirt, and wrapped around her ankles

“Thanks! I’m Lena!” Lena’s tongue piercing glistened in the light, and as the tattoo artist moved to take the Plumerias, Kara noticed a tattoo on her arm that was a white flower with a yellow center. The alien couldn’t help but think that the flowers that symbolized beauty could not have found a better place than this girl’s arm.


End file.
